


wonder

by Cinma



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, bnha x naruto, bnha x naruto crossover, high school life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: He’s captivated, Shouto thinks, by the pink-haired beauty that appeared like an apparition in Musutafu.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	wonder

> _five._

He’s captivated, Shouto thinks, by the pink-haired beauty that appeared like an apparition in Musutafu.

“Sorry about that,” Sakura says, though not sounding slightly apologetic. As if there weren’t shockwaves from the craters she created with her bare hands. Shouto doesn’t respond, eyes drifting down to her hands; no bruise or scratch in sight. This was the same receptionist at his mother’s hospital?

Aizawa-sensei appears, finally catching up to them, his tape wrapping around her to restrain her arms. She surprises them both, though, when her arms emit a green glow and when Shouto blinks - she is free. Before he could summon his ice, however, both of her hands go up in surrender.

“I’m not here to fight,” she proclaims, and then smiles rather cheekily. “I’d like to speak to an authority figure, perhaps?”

> _four._ ****

Sakura knew what the repercussions would be for exposing her identity and abilities in a world so unlike her own. It had been out of reflex; one minute she had been walking and the next—her fists had summoned just the right amount of chakra to ward off the creature. In hindsight, she should have just leftit to the heroes…

Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

Strangely enough, they bring her to what looks like a school. Now that she thought about it, was there a figure akin to the hokage?

“I apologize for the wait!” a voice called out as the door opened.

Sakura looked up, interrupted from her thoughts - only to come face to face with an animal.

“Eh?”

_Do they have summons here, as well?_

“My name is Nezu,” the animal stated, sitting down in the chair across from her. “I’m the principal of U.A. High School.”

> _three._

Thankfully, she isn’t thrown into prison for the damage she caused to public property. Turns out, the staff at this high school are familiar with the people at the police station. Sakura is given a slap on the wrist, a reward for removing a threat despite not owning a license to use her “powers.”

She’s headed towards the nurse’s office, her assigned duty for the time-being, when she spots him.

“Shouto-kun!” she yells out, causing him to freeze mid-step. Beside him is another boy with unruly dark green hair. She jogs towards the two before she is standing directly in front of them.

“Sorry,” Sakura says to him in earnest.

The shorter boy looks confused, but remains silent.

Shouto stares at her, wondering what she could possibly be sorry for. Pretending to be a receptionist? Or pretending to be a harmless civilian under his nose? Perhaps all of the above, he thinks.

“You’re here now?” Shouto says, instead.

“Yeah.”

“Only my family calls me Shouto,” he tells her.

“Hm,” Sakura shrugs in response. “I’m Sakura, by the way. Haruno Sakura.”

“I know,” he comments, turning to walk away. “See you around.”

“I’m Midoriya Izuku,” the other boy hastily says before running off to catch up to his friend.

Sakura stares at the two long after they’re gone.

They remind her so much of her teammates.

> _two._

“I’m curious,” she says to him one day. “Why you have two?”

“Two what?” Shouto responds, knowing she could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

“Two quirks,” Sakura clarifies.

He tenses for just a millisecond, a fact that does not go unnoticed by her trained shinobi eyes. Shouto remains silent for a moment, debating on whether he wants to tell a stranger about this. He had made an exception for Midoriya once.

Before he could open his mouth to respond, Sakura gets up from her seat - yawning rather dramatically.

“Actually,” she says, glancing at her watch. “I have an appointment with Recovery Girl. Maybe next time?”

Shouto eventually nods, earning a smile from her.

He waits for her to bring it up again, but Shouto eventually learns - she probably never will. He’s not quite sure if the pang he feels is disappointment or relief.

> _one._ ****

“Is Recovery Girl here?”

Sakura looks up from her book, meeting mismatched eyes.

“She’s out for the day,” Sakura explains, closing her book. “Anything I can help you with?”

Shouto holds up his right arm, which is bleeding profusely from the elbow from a large gash.

“Bakugou,” he says, as if it explained everything.

He walks over to sit down on the bed, watching as Sakura gathers the materials to clean up the wound. It never occurred to Shouto why she’d be working for the school at the nurse’s office. From that brief stint in the abandoned district, super strength seemed to be her quirk.

_Maybe she had two just like him?_

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” he asks, deadpanned.

It takes Sakura a minute to realize that no, he is _not_ trying to make a move. Shouto’s face is expressionless, and that is the only reason why she doesn’t punch him through the wall. That, and the fact that she is well-aware of Recovery Girl’s quirk and how it works.

Even though she understands this, she’s still embarrassed.

Trying to fight back the sudden warmness of her cheeks, Sakura summons chakra to her hands. Shouto’s eyes widen momentarily as he watches the gash slowly come together - until nothing.

Wordlessly, Sakura wipes off the dried blood on his arm and her fingers linger for just a second too long.

If Shouto notices, he does not comment on it.

> _start._

Perhaps it had started that day; walking into the mental health facility and seeing a new receptionist working there. So used to the elderly Mito-san, Shouto was taken aback seeing a girl his age with oddly-colored hair and the brightest green eyes he’s ever laid on.

Her eyes had drifted to his scarring, which was not uncommon for strangers who were just seeing him for the first time. Rather than disgust or pity, what sparked in her eyes was genuine curiosity.

“Name?” she asks.

“Todoroki Shouto,” he replies.

.

.

.

They’re in Hosu City surrounded by rubble - the aftermath of one of her devastating punches. Her porcelain skin is painted with black ribbons, the diamond-shaped mark on her forehead emitting an ethereal glint. Seeing her using _that_ technique again, Shouto’s first emotion is anger, which then morphs into a flurry of emotions too potent to verbalize.

She whips around, sweat dripping from her hairline - still finding enough energy to shoot him a gentle smile. Shouto thinks only _green, green, green_ when he pulls her in - causing her to lose her footing before his lips are on hers.

He does not ask this time, but she responds all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first crossover fic. I have a horrible habit of shipping Sakura with just about everyone, but I'm not even sorry for it.


End file.
